Near and Mello
by sherry97
Summary: Mello gets Near kicked out. Then they find out Near is in danger. Will they save Near in time? Or will they be to late?
1. Chapter 1

(Near)

Near sat on the bed in the hotel room , he just signed in after being abandoned. He curled up into a ball on the bed . That when he started to cry, he had not cry since his parents were murdered Near stood up to go to the bathroom. He wiped his eyes clean. He looked at himself in the mirror. He had nothing left to live for . He did not take anything when he left. Just money and the clothes he on. That was all he need for now. He had left his journal behind. Mellow will probably find it and laugh. They would not understand. Everything in his life went wrong.

(Mello)

He was gone now, Mello was at the tope. Mello was now number one. There was no Near in his way. Near was out of the picture. Mello started to smile when L walked in. His smile sliped when he saw the look on L's face. "L whats wrong," asked Mello?

"There is someone after Near . We need to get him back here where he is safe," said L. There was one problem with this, they did not know where Near was. L did not know that though. Mello had to tell him.

"L there a problem. "

"What is that?"

"We have no idea where Near is."

"What" L screamed at Mello, " Theywere suppose to take him to new place to stay, what happen?"

"He left on his own."

(Near) 2 months later

It was eleven thirty when some one knocked on the door. Near got up to open the door when there were bullet s going through the door. Near hind under his bed. One of the bullet s had hit his right shoulder. He had lost a lot of blood. The people that shot him left. After Near's world went blank.

(Mello)

They were at a hotel where Some had seen Near. Mello see to guys up ahead. The kind of guy that wanted Near dead. Mello ran to The room that the clerk gave him. The door had hole in it. That is not a good sign. There was noway Near could of survived. Mello could not believe it they were to late. Mello walked in to find Near very still under his bed.

Mello droped to his knees by Near's body. The next thing happen Mello had no idea why he did it, but he did. He pick Near up in to his lap and he held on to Near while he cried. It was all Mello's fault Near was now dead. There was nothing he could do to bring him back. This is not what Mello wanted. He did not want Near dead. He might say he did, but he didn't. All Mello want was Near to open his eyes, but there was no way that was going to happen. Near was gone.

Mello cried into Near's neck, that was when he felt a pules. Then there was a moan. Mello drew pack.

"Near?"

(Near)

Near was so tired but there was something telling to not to to sleep to fight it. That when Near reliced someone washoleding him and crying. Who he tried to ask why they crying, but Iit came out as a moan that when they drew back.

"Near?"

That was all they said at first then Near thought he know that voice. It was some he liked very much.

"I need to get you out of here to safty, stay with me Near. "

Near could not stay a wake any more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the new chapter hope you like it.**

(Near)

Near was in and out of it. He was not sure if he was alive or was he dead. He thought that he saw Mello at one point. That was weird Mello would not stay by him when he was dying. Mello would of killed him instend. He must be seeing things. Near was in a lot of pain he could not remember what had happen. The last thing he remember was someone was at the door. That's went everything goes blank.

Near open his eyes to see Mello holdin his hand and his head on his chest asleep. What was Mello doing here he did not care for Near what was he doing here. Mello started to move and open his eyes to see Near was awake at last.

"Near you are awake. We thought that you were not going to make. How do you feel."

Near did not say a word he did not know what to say. What was going to say the man that he loved was worried for him. The man that he thought hated him. Near just staired at him. He could not believe this was happening. What did happen to him that was something that he could ask.

"What...Happened."

"You do not remember?"

"No."

"You were shot."

Shot what. Who would want to shoot him. This was not making since at all. Why would someone shoot him he was just a kid with white hair and white closes. There nothing he could thank of that could of made someone want him dead or less it was Mello, but the look that Mello was giving him told him it was not Mello.

"Who did it?"

"We still haven found them it was to men." At that moment Mello was hugging Near crying. "I am sorry. I did not want this to happen. I thought that you were going to die and it was going to be my falt for getting you kicked out."

"It was not you that shot me Mello so how was it your falt."

"I better go get L and Ralger. They would want to know that you are awake."

Then he walked out of the room.

(Mello)

He could not believe it Near had woke up at last. He was so happy that he was awake. He still felt bad about what happen. He was not at Ralger's Office. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It is Mello."

"Come in." Mello walked in to see L was there as will.

"He just woke up." They both looked up when they hear this.

"He woke up. That is good now all we are going to have to find out who is out for Near." said L. They both turned to Mello. " Stay with Near till we find the Men that have done this. We do not want this to happen again okay."

"Okay I will." He walked out of the office to go back to Near. He was not going to let Near out of his sight ever again.

He walked in to were Near was to find him fast asleep. He looked at peace now the Doctor must of gave him pain meds. He sat back down in the chair that he was in before and grabed Near's hand again. He was glad that Near was going to be okay now that he was awake. He was going to make sure it staid that way. There was nothing that was going to separate them.

**I will write as soon as I can please tell me what you thank of the story. I like to hear what you all have to say.**


End file.
